


para sa'yo

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of jeepney driver jongin, Mention of teacher kyungsoo
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: dahil mahal na mahal ni jongin si kyungsoo.





	para sa'yo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friedchickai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/gifts).



> congrats sayo a! tapos ka na sa ojt mo! eto gift ko sayo dahil kinaya mo ang ilang buwang ojt diyan sa **** lol sensya na kung di ganito expectation mo sa au mo na "mahal na mahal ni jongin si kyungsoo" salamat din sayo!

alas-kwatro ng umaga. sakto sa pag-alarm ng cellphone ni jongin na agad naman siyang bumangon at pinatay ang alarm para di magising ang katabi na asawa na tulug na tulog pa.

payapa ang mukha ni kyungsoo. medyo patulis ang ngusong kay pula at kay kapal.

pinagmasdan muna ni jongin ito at hinawi ang buhok bago dinampian ng halik sa noo at umalis sa maliit nilang kwarto.

napa-unat si jongin at napakamot sa tiyan. naghilamos muna siya bago umusad papunta sa kusina para magluto.

may ngiti agad na bumungad sa mukha niya. iniisip pa lang niya na paglulutuan niya ang asawa niya, kinikilig na siya.

inihanda niya ang kawali, naghugas ng ilang pirasong itlog, kumuha ng longganisa sa loob ng freezer at nagluto.

sa katunayan, di nagluluto si jongin na mag-isa. madalas, kasama niya ang asawa niya na tinutulungan niya at taga-gabay niya sa gawaing kusina.

ni hindi nga siya marunong mag-basag ng itlog sa kawali, di tulad ni kyungsoo na bihasa at isang palo lang sa itlog ng tinidor ay mabubuksan niya iyon at maipiprito ang bagsak na itlog ng hindi nasisira ang gitnang bahagi. parang ngayon, hirap siya. pero sa kagustuhan na gawin ang isang bagay para sa asawa ay nagawa niyang mabasag ang itlog ng hindi ito nalalaglagan ng balat.

nasira man ang gitnang bahagi, itlog pa rin naman.

sumunod ang pagluto ng longganisa.

isinabay na rin niya ang pagluto ng sinangag na kanin. muntik pa niya malimutan lagyan iyon ng bawang, pero nairaos naman niya ang agahang handa niya sa maalaga at maasikaso niyang asawa. tama lang na suklian niya rin si kyungsoo ng sarili niyang pagsisikap sa kusina na nakaya naman niya.

nagsaing si jongin. di niya alam kung hilaw o luto na ba ang kaning niluluto kaya minu-minuto niyang tinitinidor ang taas na bahagi ng sinaing para matingnan kung malambot na ba ang kanin o hindi pa.

sa kaswertehan, nairaos niya rin, kahit ba medyo sunog ang ilalim na parte. pero pwede na.

sunod, nagpakulo na siya ng panligo ng asawa pero iniwan muna niya iyon.

inihanda niya ang baunan ni kyungsoo at sinandukan ng kanin. hinanda niya ang baon nito na madalas si kyungsoo ang naghahanda para sa sarili at para sa kanya na nagbabaon din.

kumuha pa siya ng saging at hiniwaan pa ng ponkan ang asawa para may prutas din itong kainin. naglagay pa siya ng mga kendi sa bulsa ng baunan para may mangata man lang si kyungsoo sa pag-uwi o kung mahilo man siya sa byahe. syempre, di niya kinalimutan ang tubig ng asawa. di pwede magpauhaw sa byahe. at kung corny man o kung ano pa, naglagay pa ng pinunit na papel si jongin sa takip ng tupperware ng isang guhit na oso na may speech balloon sa itaas na  nagsasabi ng, _“kain ka marami :3”_ tsaka tinabi na ang nakahandang baunan sa lamesita.

alas singko kinse na. kailangan na gumising ni kyungsoo.

tumungo siya ulit sa kanilang kwarto. tulug na tulog pa rin ang asawa. halata ang pagod nito dahil sa trabaho at sa byahe. nakaka-guilty mang gisingin, pero kailangan. sakto sa pag-upo niya sa gilid, tumunog ang cellphone ni kyungsoo na agad naman niyang pinatay.

hinaplos ni jongin ang buhok ng asawa. “mahal, gising na.”

ungol ang sukli ni kyungsoo sa kanya at tinalikuran siya. _“nghh”_

bibilang lang sa kamay ni jongin na mahirap gisingin si kyungsoo.

lumuhod si jongin sa gilid ng kama at tinapik ang asawa  sa balikat. ngunit, walang epekto pa rin. tinapik niya ito sa tagiliran at sa hita. “gising na, mali-late ka na sa trabaho.” tsaka niya ito dinampian ng halik ulit sa noo. “gising na.” udyok pa niya at nakinig naman si kyungsoo.

bumangon si kyungsoo at saglit na umupo muna sa gilid ng kama at kinuskos ang kamay sa mga matang mabigat pa rin at inaantok pa.

“bangon na, mag-aalasais na.” imporma ni jongin sa asawa at ngumiti nang onti bago tumungo muli sa kusina.

kumukulo na ang pinapainit niyang tubig kaya pinatay na niya ang kalan.

“nagluto ka na pala?” biglang salita ng asawa niya mula sa kanyang likod.

lumingon si jongin. nakatingin si kyungsoo sa medyo hindi tanggumpay niyang pagluto ng itlog, longganisa at sinangag.

“uh…napaaga kasi ako ng gising? k-kaya nagluto na ako? handa na rin baon mo.” kabadong sabi ni jongin habang pinagmamasdan ang asawang humikab at nag-unat. _pinaghandaan talaga kita ngayon dahil pagod na pagod ka kagabi._

sa di inaasahan, isang magandang ngiti ang umusbong sa mukha ni kyungsoo, tawa niya’y para bang kanta ng isang anghel sa langit.

“di na pala ako magluluto.” sambit ni kyungsoo sabay lakad papunta kay jongin at niyakap ito.

pinulupot naman ni jongin ang mga braso sa beywang ni kyungsoo at ngumuso. “akala ko tatapon mo panget kasi ng pagkakaluto.”

kinuskos ni kyungsoo ang mukha sa dibdib ni jongin bilang pag-iling bago tumingala. “masama magtapon ng pagkain. kakainin ko yan tsaka salamat sa baon.”

bumitaw sila sa pagkakayakap. napagulo tuloy si jongin ng buhok habang nahihiyang nakangiti.

“aba, nag-init ka na rin pala ng pangligo ko. salamat.” ngiti sa kanya ng asawa at akma sana niyang bubuhatin ang kaldero ng tubig pero pinigilan siya ni jongin.

“ako na, mahal.” binuhos ni jongin ang pinainit na tubig sa timba ng banya nila.

“salamat,” isa pang sukli na ngiti na abot tenga. “ligo muna ako.” hikab muli ni kyungsoo bago isara ang pinto ng banyo.

tinakpan ni jongin ang bibig na lumalawak ang ngiti. medyo napapabungisngis din siya sa kilig dahil uy mukhang _mission success_ ang umaga niyang iyon.

at teka, nakalimutan ata ni kyungsoo ang tuwalya niya’t pamalit. kaya ayun, kumaripas ng takbo si jongin para kunan ang asawa ng tuwalya at pamalit nito.

 

-

 

matapos makapagbihis at makapag-ayos, handa na ang dalawa umalis ng bahay.

“kyungsoo,” tawag ni jongin sa asawa at tumuro sa gilid ng mata ni kyungsoo nang mapansin niyang may muta pa sa kanang bahagi ng mata nito.

tinanggal agad ni kyungsoo ang muta sa mata.

“mahal, sa kanan.” pag-tatama niya.

nilihis ni kyungsoo ang hintuturo sa kanan at pinahid paalis ang mutang nakapa. “ayan. wala na?”

umiling si jongin at nag-aprub sa asawa. “oks na.”

naglakad sila palabas ng _street_ ng tinitirhan nila. nakaabang na yung mga pedicab na pwede nila sakyan papuntang kanto pero mas pinipili nila laging maglakad na lang. ehersisyo kumbaga sa maaliwalas ngunit makulimlim na umaga.

gaya ng nakagawian ni jongin, itinatabi niya ang asawa sa gilid. dun siya banda kung saan (wag naman sana) kung may mapalihis na sasakyan sa gilid ay masasangga niya o maitutulak pa niya pagilid ang asawa para hindi siya ang mapuruhan at siya na lang. di naman sa advance mag-isip si jongin. maingat lang din talaga siya pagdating kay kyungsoo. para bang sa tuwing magkakasakit si kyungsoo, lagi niyang pinagdadasal na ilipat na lang sa kanya yung sakit kesa  ang asawa niya ang magdusa. palibhasa, mahal na mahal niya ang asawa higit pa sa sarili niya, hahamakin niya lahat wag lang mapahamak si kyungsoo.

bitbit ni kyungsoo ang baunan sa kanan. naka-backpack siya at nakasalamin dahil malabo ang mata. si jongin, baon lang ang dala. pareho lang sila, longganisa at itlog ang ulam na naghihintay sa pananghalian nila.

“baka maaga ako makauwi mamaya. may program lang naman sa school para sa buwan ng wika. anong gusto mong ulam mamaya?” banggit ni kyungsoo sa asawa.

“mahal, kahit ano lang, o kaya adobong sitaw para di masira yung sitaw sa ref.”

tumawa si kyungsoo. “sige sige yun na lang.”

“di pala kita masusundo niyan mamaya.”

“bahala ka pag nahuli ka ng boss mo na ginagamit yang pinapasada mong dyip pangsundo sa akin.” sumuntok nang mahina si kyungsoo sa braso ni jongin.

kumamot ng ulo ang mas matangkad sa kanila, pero agad na hinila ni jongin ang beywang ng asawa dahil may papalikong van sa kanto ng nilalakaran nila. huminto muna sila para paunahin ang sasakyan.

“alam naman ni kuya seok. okay lang naman sa kanya. tsaka ruta ko naman yung eskwelahan kaya walang kaso.” nagpatuloy sila sa paglalakad. “tsaka tagal na kitang sinusundo lagi, di naman ako napagalitan ni kuya.”

“oo na, oo na.” tawa ulit ni kyungsoo. si kyungsoo naman ang huminto sa kanya dahil may kalat na tae sa daanan nila.

umiwas sila sa dumi ng hayop at napnsin naman ni jongin na may pulbo pa sa leeg ni kyungsoo na agad din naman niyang pinunasan.

tumingin si kyungsoo sa kanya.

“may pulbo pa.”

“ah.” napahawak si kyungsoo sa leeg na pinunasan ni jongin at ngumiting natatawa. “salamat.”

pagdating sa kanto sa sakayan ng dyip, hinintay muna ni jongin makasakay si kyungsoo.

si jongin ang pumara sa dyip na dakong pa-marikina at mukhang maluwag pa sa loob.

mabilis silang nagpalitan ng halik sa labi.

“bye na. ingat ka sa pagmaneho.” mabilis na sabi ni kyungsoo sa asawaniyang drayber ng dyip.

“sige sige. ingat ka din.”

umakyat ng dyip si kyungsoo at umupo sa bandang dulo.

pinagmasdan lang ni jongin ang dyip na sinakyan ng asawa hanggang sa ito ay humarurot papalayo, hiling niya lang ay ang ligtas na byahe para kay kyungsoo papunta sa eskwelang pinagtuturuan nito.

habang siya, onting lakad na lang naman sa garahe ng dyip na minamaneho niya kina kuya minseok at panibagong araw na naman ito para sa kanya.

**Author's Note:**

> salamat po.
> 
> (sorry po panget ako magsulat buti nilalamon niyo pa mga gawa ko :( )
> 
>  
> 
> (sorry din po wala ako self confidence pagpasensyahan niyo na po ako) 
> 
>  
> 
> D;


End file.
